everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nothing But Different (An EAH OC Story)
There are different things that happen in each chapter. Each chapter is narrated by a different OC. Tell me which of you OCs you want in it. Don't forget to tell me what you want to happen. Characters Pat Pan Patrick Pan Falcon Hood Misty-Margo Cent Miranda-Melissa Cent Winnie Queen Carly Hood Crystal Hood Cherry Hood Jackson Hook Bridget Fairy Ally Wonderland Drake Murphy Lucky Hearts Lucia King Delancy Gothel Jenny Gothel Gracelyn Genie Gavin Gothel Marie Goose Cinnamon Punzel Lemon Punzel Paprika Punzel Ginger Punzel Paige Pan Bridget Fairy Drake Murphy Marie Goose Cole Hood Clint Hood Basil Punzel Rosemary Punzel Pepper Punzel Nutmeg Punzel Almond Punzel Lily John Raven Queen Apple White Briar Beauty Kitty Chesire Maddy Hatter Blondie Locks Melody Piper Ashlynn Ella Hunter Huntsman Lizzy Hearts Sparrow Hood Duchess Swan Darling Charming Dexter Charming Chapter One (Patrick Pan) Today was like any other ordinary day. Until I did my usual gig out on the steps... I was singing a song I've always wanted to do a Cover of. It's "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran. "....And I see fire "Oh, you know I saw a city burnin' oooouut!" I see fire.. That's when I saw her looking at me. Falcon Hood. Sparrow Hood's twin sister. As I sang, Falcon seemed to be getting closer to the crowd of girls. When I finished singing and playing my guitar, I did my usual thing. Make up some random song for a se certain girl. Today, I chose Falcon. I called out today's girl, "Today's special girl whom I shall sing to is...... Falcon Hood!!" I quickly came up with a song. I strummed the strings of my guitar fast, because she enjoys rock and I sadly don't own an electric guitar. Girl, you know you're perfect! And you know that you're the one! To hold the key to a certain guys heart! And you know that he loves you! Even though you have a goofy bro! He is there... For you! You should notice the love in his eyes! He cares for yooooouuuu giiiiirrrrl! You should know! I finished the song and got a huge applause. I hoped that Falcon liked the song. She got out her guitar and tuned it. I knew what was coming. She started singing. Boy, you really got me now! You got me so hard! Don't know what I'm doin'! Boy, you really got me now! Got me so high! I don't know what I'm doing! She did a really long guitar solo while singing, "You really got me now" over and over again. I gotta admit, she's awesome. When she finished, I thought about that song and I think it was meant for me. Is that bad? Chapter Two (Falcon Hood) You could probably tell that I like the electric guitar. And, yes. I did do a cover of "You Really Got Me Now" by Van Halen. I like rock and roll. After I finished my little whatever you wanna call it!, I bowed and let Patrick go back to his "gig". I stood in the crowd of girls. I'm telling you this, I'm not one to complement on anyone but, Patrick's got a great voice and is great with a guitar. And he's a Royal, pfft! Such an idiot! He could be in between! You know, because he plays guitar and wants to be a singer. ---- After all classes---- I ran to catch up to Patrick as he was heading to the doors of school. "Hi." I said. "Hey." he said back. We started to have a loooooooong conversation of many different things. We were both getting out our guitars. I, appearently, brought my acoustic guitar. Well, kinda the same as electric. Minus the electric part. We decided to share a gig this time. We chose a song to sing. "Jump" by Van Halen. We compromised for the parts that we didn't have anything for a certain sound. ---- After gig---- The crowd left. Patrick told me to follow him. Typically I wouldn't but, I thought what's the harm? and followed him. He lead me to the woods. We lied down in the perfect area to watch the stars. I gotta admit it was awesome! "'Chapter Three (Cherry Hood)'" I'm pretty sure there's something going on with Falcon and Patrick. I've been following them but I always end up loosing them near the woods. I wonder what's going on between them. Do you think it is love? I don't think so. That would not be so good. So, tonight, I headed out at dark. I followed Patrick and Falcon to the woods. What are they doing in there? My goal is to find that out. When I caught them in the middle of talking and holding hands and kissing, wow, I knew I was right! Why didn't they tell me that they were dating!? "Uh...Falcon?" I asked. Another fairy-fail. Well, at least I figured it out. "Um. Hi, Cherry." Falcon said, standing up. "Is there something you wanna tell me?" I asked Falcon, who looked nervous. "Don't worry, I won't tell." I said at them. Patrick stood up and grabbed Falcon's hand, "Thanks." Great, another seceret to keep. Why did I have to follow them? First, my sisters secrets about their ears and now, Patrick and Falcon's relationship. "'Chapter Four (Jackson Hook)'" 06:39, June 29, 2014 (UTC)06:39, June 29, 2014 (UTC)Next Day06:39, June 29, 2014 (UTC)06:39, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I was walking down the halls to the Castle-teria. I saw my crush, Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction